The Big Five one-shots
by Olive nerd
Summary: Here are some Big Five one-shots, including Elsa the Queen of Arendelle. Contains Kristanna and Hijack
1. Prince Envy

Prince Envy

**I do not own any of the "Big Four" movies or **_**Frozen**_**. This scene takes place during the movie **_**Frozen**_**. Enjoy!**

"He's such a catch!"

"Who is he?"

"He's the one and only Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"What's he doing here?"

"Courting Princess Anna." Jack was never one to eavesdrop, especially when it came to gossipy ladies at royal banquets. But hey, he had been dead for quite a while, give or take several centuries. A bit of curiosity wouldn't hurt anyone.

Jack flew to the stables of Arendelle, where he pinpointed the source of all the fangirls' attention: a man with sideburns. "That's it?" Jack bit back a mixture of a frown and a smirk. "He's not even that good-looking. Also, sideburns, really?"

"His name is Hans..." Jack raised his eyebrows at his three companions: Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, who were sitting on a rooftop, being invisible stalkers, and gazing dreamily at Prince Hans as he groomed his stallion.

"Girls..." Jack's sharp eyes landed on Hiccup's doe-eyed expression and he slapped both his knees. "Hiccup?! Not you, too, man! Quit ogling before I barf!"

"I..." Hiccup drew his forest green eyes away from the prince to glare at Jack. "I wasn't ogling!"

"Really?" If a guardian's life depended on lying, Hiccup would've been long gone. "I find that hard to believe, considering the drying saliva on your chin." "The younger guardian wiped away the spit off his chin, and the rest of the guardians giggled to themselves.

I can't blame anybody," Rapunzel confessed, sighing and lying down in a whimsically lovesick fashion. "Just look at him!"

Ew and ew," Jack complained, crouching beside Merida, who timidly hid her face in her fiery red hair. "You're not agreeing with all this, right, Merida?" When he didn't get the response he wanted, or any response for that matter, Jack grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and cried, "Why him? He's not the best-looking guy you'll ever see."

And you are?" Jack took his snarky question as a compliment as he relaxed and ruffled Merida's head full of hair.

"Of course!"

"Arrogance never wins," Rapunzel chided, now sitting crisscrossed and staring back at Hans.

It does when it's true," Jack cried, throwing a snowball at the unsuspecting prince.


	2. Commitment or Ice

Commitment or Ice

**This is based on Frank Stockton's short story "The Lady Or The Tiger?" which I do not own. Contains Hijack and Rapunzel/Flynn**

Even the thief's name sounded like a curse to the elder: Flynn Ruder. It was laughable, really. She assumed he probably imagined himself as some bigger nosed Robin Hood when, in reality, he did nothing for anyone but himself. Queen Gothel believed her beloved daughter, Rapunzel, didn't want to know the truth: he was good for nothing.

So, the queen kept her emotions at bay until Rapunzel announced she was engaged to the ruffian. Her daughter performed an unthinkable act of betrayal; so would she.

Flynn stood in front of the twin doors, fidgety and sweating profusely. Before him stood doors that hid the most dangerous twins, cryokinetic twins with hearts of ice and eyes of glaciers. He heard all the rumors. They loved no one but each other, fell from the sky, or they were the child of Mother Earth's snow, tears, or even blood.

Regardless, one of them was his bride. That is, if he chose the right door, the door that welcomed life instead of death. If he chose the other door, the crueler twin would murder him on the spot.

There were no hints the thief could work with. Not one indication of hope could have saved his life. The choice was solely his, thanks to his pathetic heart.

He turned to his love, his cherished princess, who watched him from the sidelines of the arena. Rapunzel just sat very, very still beside her unrelenting mother, staring at Flynn with tears blurring her vision and reddening her emerald eyes. Her sugar pink lips mouthed, "I love you," before she released a sob out loud and fled from her mother's reach.

They both knew she'd lose him either way, his life or his heart. Both were unbearable, unthinkable, but so was the change of them marrying happily. They were hopeless, defenseless, young fools from the beginning, but at least then they had each other for company.

Flynn closed his eyes and marched to the doors. Then, one squeal came from the audience.

"Flynn…" This wasn't his love, but it was a familiar voice close to home. Flynn saw his delicate little brother nicknamed Hiccup dash closer to his spot in the arena, but Gothel's guards quickly blocked his way. "Flynn! Flynn! I can't let you do this!"

"He has no choice," Gothel barked haughtily. "As queen, I demand on behalf of my late husband that you keep your mouth shut, boy! You have no say in this matter!"

"I'll take his place!" The boy shouted. The crowd, cruel and bloodthirsty, laughed at Hiccup for being so self-deprecating. Flynn, on the other hand, would not allow it and approached the doors.

"Stop!" Gothel ordered for guards to hold Flynn and turned to Hiccup. "Alright, foolish boy. You've entertained me enough. However, have you no shame for bringing this upon yourself?" She curled her lip disdainfully, but then had a second thought. _Perhaps I can keep the crowd content with this rodent then execute Rapunzel's lover later. _"Very well." She sighed with a condescending smile on her lips. "The thief will rot in prison until I proclaim him dead for seducing my daughter. However, boy, you will take his place." She clapped her hands, and in a mater of minutes, Flynn was roughly towed away from the arena and to his prison cell.

Gothel nodded to Hiccup. The guards that were keeping Hiccup away from his older brother picked him up and dropped him carelessly in front of the two doors. The crowd crowed, teased, and beckoned, but when Gothel raised her hands, they were silent. "I give you a groom for a princess," she announced to the crowd before cackling. "Or… a prince's kill."

Hiccup shivered. He didn't realize the twins were royalty. Also, he couldn't forget that he wasn't able to tell his brother goodbye. But, he made a commitment, even though it was a stupid one, and maybe Flynn would live a peaceful life.

He slowly approached the doors. With all eyes on the small boy, including the eyes of a princess who returned and whimpered, Hiccup closed his eyes and spun around. Then, with his eyes still shut, he pointed at where he assumed one of the doors stood. He opened his eyes.

He chose the door on his right. He had to open that one. With a demure shrug, he whispered, "I love you brother," quickly shut his eyes again so that death would welcome him without sight, and yanked the door open.

Cold. He felt cold, numb, but not immediately lifeless. He felt like a porcelain doll, observed and held. But, he couldn't be held in death, could he?

Hiccup slowly reopened his eyes. A glowing person with snow-white hair, crystal blue eyes, and the palest sparkly skin was gazing at him with a small smile on his cherry red lips.

"Kill him!" Gothel's barbaric side unraveled before the prince of ice. "Are you not heartless? Kill him! KILL HIM!"

The crowd murmured in agreement with the queen, but the prince shook his head sadly and stared amorously at the trembling boy. "I can't kill someone so important and with so much potential…" He caressed Hiccup's cheek. "His mind and heart are uncanny, and he is a man at so young who knew he could've been sacrificing his own life for his brother."

"Since when did YOU care?!" Gothel roared. Suddenly, she felt wrong. She felt hurt, then numb, then molded. She was frozen, cased in ice.

"Mother!" Rapunzel took off like a gazelle to her mother's side, still crying. "I can't lose you, too!"

"Oh you won't." Prince Jack swore arrogantly. "She'll thaw in a few hours, but mark my words; she's learned her lesson about love." Still holding Hiccup, Jack stood up. "Everyone leave!" He managed to pick out a few of the shuddering guards among the fleeing and hysterical crowd. "Guards! Release my sister, Princess Elsa, or I swear you'll regret taking orders from your queen!"

"Yes, your highness!"

"What are you doing," Hiccup squeaked, blushing and noticing Jack carry him bridal style. Since when did a murderous prince refuse to kill a scrawny boy?

Jack chuckled and began levitating. "I'm accepting my bride, of course."

"But – but – but – only your sister does that!"

"Well… I made an exception."

"Well… This escalated."

**Should I continue? Let me know!**


	3. Magic

Magic

Linda was caught in darkness again, dunked and shrouded and smothered in it. She felt quite numb, fragile, and vulnerable in the pit that was her bathroom. Or, she hoped it was still that spotless, harmless room at least. There was no more daytime to cheer her up, it seemed. Nothing but darkness lurked.

Then, she swayed from side to side, balancing her weight on one foot than another. Her hands, still glued to her sides, shook violently. She was the hoping pendulum, then her face lit up, brighter than any picturesque morning; the lights were on again.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Linda squealed avidly. "I made the lights come back on!"

Jack entered the bathroom and tackled his five-year old daughter into a bone-crushing half hug. "Sure did!" He feigned a gasp and stared bewilderedly at his husband, who was watching them with interest. "What do you think, Mommy? Think we have a witch in our home?"

"A wizard, Daddy!" Linda corrected with a cute pout. "I can't fly, and I don't eat children. I'm a good poferwal person!"

"Powerful," Hiccup mumbled to her, smiling. "And of course you are! Now go get dressed. Your grandfather and grandmother are coming."

"From Burgess?"

"Yep, and from the North Pole."

Linda's hazel brown eyes glistened with joy as she vaguely remembered her grandfather, Nick North, (who was Santa Claus to her,) and his lovely wife, Ginger Bread. Hiccup nodded eagerly and gave her a light shove.

"Yes, and Jack!" Hiccup groaned and whined, reprimanding Jack with his eyes. "You're still in your PJS! Get dressed!"

The taller man just smirked and twirled his partner round and round. "Whatever, Hic. You owe me five dollars."

Hiccup groaned again but stuck to their bet. He followed Jack downstairs to take out the cash from his wallet, to give it to Jack, and to gingerly take out his ready cabbage casserole from the oven with oven mitts. Jack helped by peeling potatoes for their potato salad.

"I didn't think an automatic light could impress our daughter."

"Naïve little Hiccup…. Children are always undeniably and easily amused."


	4. Mrs Santa Claus

Mrs. Santa Claus

**Since I made up this character, Ginger Bread, randomly in my last one-shot, I decided to type a one-shot centered on her. Enjoy!**

North was never careless. Tooth called him hard-working and kind. Aster called him insistent and tough. Jack called him laughable and huggable. Sandy, well, Sandy had few words for his brawny friend, because North was just that one-of-a-kind, lovable guy he refused to put into a category. But, he was never considered careless, not once.

Well, Jack did, when North provided nothing but a sticky note that read: _Out for sleigh. It needs fixing. Introduce your friends to Ginger. North_

"He's probably chugging down eggnog as we speak!" Jack hummed and soundlessly floated to a few Yetis. "Could you guys get us some snacks?" They growled but complied, shuffling away angrily and glaring at the winter guardian.

"Jack, how rude!" Rapunzel, the guardian of spring, pulled her tight braid of golden blonde hair. "I know you want us to relax, but North really needs to be here! He needs to know immediately that there are imposters, four guardians stealing away our duties."

"He knows but he won't care," Merida, the guardian of summer, cried matter-of-factly, biting into an apple she saved for her trip. "At least we can meet Ginger, whoever that is."

"She's probably another Yeti," Jack guessed, passing what looked like rum to Hiccup. "Want a sip?"

"I don't drink on the job," Hiccup, the guardian of autumn, confessed shyly. "I didn't know you did either."

A sly glimmer glazed over Jack's eyes. "Who said I drink on the job?" He popped it open, and confetti dispersed all over the room. "It's known as the wish pot, because it's anything you dream of tasting. It can be anything you want it to be."

They heard a squawk and dashed to hide, but a gentle voice stopped them in their tracks. "No, no, no! Children, I won't tell my husband. I just ask you only take the tiniest sip. He only gets so much of it because he's so busy all year."

"Husband?" Hiccup was the first to notice her; shiny, reddish brown tresses with slight hints of greying cascaded down the woman's slim back, bringing out her baby blue eyes and glowing peach skin. She wore a scarlet red wrap dress with a chocolate brown, mink fur vest and black buckle boots on her tiny feet.

"Yes, Hiccup." Her pearl teeth flashed at him, comforted and lulled him. "North, commonly known as Santa Claus, is my husband. I am known as Mrs. Claus, but you dearies can call me 'Ginger' if you like."

Rapunzel stepped closer to Ginger, fascinated but a bit timid. "Wow, you are pretty." She blushed at her statement but grinned as Ginger giggled softly at her.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. But, I could never compete with your delicate beauty, or the ravishing guardian of summer.

"Me?" Merida joined Rapunzel and asked, "You think_ I'm_ beautiful?"

"Who would not, Merida? You're admired by all your believers." Both young girls felt foolish and flustered in front of the older woman and didn't dare speak more words than necessary.

"Wait a sec!" Jack walked over to Ginger and narrowed his eyes at his friends. "Guys, how does she know our names? How do we know she's not a spy?"

Hiccup decided to not be the odd man out and stood beside his friends. Ginger just shrugged and pinched Jack's cheeks. "You may believe me or you may not, Jack Frost. I still don't appreciate anyone who is on the Naughty List, especially such a sweet boy like you."

The Big Four, aside from Jack, giggled and watched him blush. They figured they could like Ginger and get along with her quite wonderfully, and it helped that she smelled like cookies and chocolate.


	5. Face it

Face it

Part 1

**This is based on the Goosebump's episode, **_**The Haunted Mask**_**, which I do not own. I also do not own anything else, such as the video game _Legend of Zelda_, mentioned here. **

Two girls, both in eighth grade and attended Berk Junior High, were inspecting their littered, spooky neighborhood park, (which was oh so conveniently footsteps away from the creepy cemetery,) for fresh pumpkins to take home. Halloween was in a few days, and both girls' parents adored having a pumpkin to carve before candy-hungry children came knocking on their doors.

One of the girls, Astrid May Hofferson, was calmly but cautiously peering at each pumpkin, checking for rotten spots or any other blemishes. She was the taller girl and the only child who lived with her parents. The other, Heather Harriet "Hiccup" Haddock, was petite and lived with her single mom, Val, and her six-year old brother, Timothy, (who she nicknamed "Toothless" because he lost seven teeth all at once.) She was trembling and couldn't concentrate on the simple task at hand.

Unlike Astrid, who was the rough and tumbling track star and softball player at her school, Hiccup was frightened by, well, everything. Sure, Astrid squealed sometimes when dealing with spiders like the average girl and shivered a bit in haunted houses. But, Hiccup was another breed of person, fidgety and jumpy and awkward around people who didn't even try to make her skin crawl. Things, even insignificant things, terrified her.

"Can we j- j – just go?" Hiccup felt one of her dark green eyes twitch as something howled in the distance. "Uh, w- what was that?"

Astrid closed her eyes, controlling her temper, which was something she grew accustomed to doing frequently for her best friend. "It's a dog, Hiccup, remember? That stupid dog I told you about?"

"Oh, yeah…" Hiccup laughed shakily. "Well, I'm gonna go home now –"

"Oh no you don't!" Astrid sighed and stood up. "We can just look tomorrow then if you're going to be a scaredy-cat again."

"Am not!" Hiccup crossed her arms over her chest out of habit and began to walk home. "I'm just not a night owl like you are!" Something rustled the fallen leaves near her, and Hiccup felt her skin ripple. "Astrid! What was that?"

"It's probably just a squirrel." Astrid let out a yawn and pushed Hiccup closer to home. "Let's go, Hiccup, before you go ape and wake up the neighbors –"

Two figures wearing massive, grotesque, matching masks wailed and danced around Hiccup. The lanky girl just covered her ears and screamed, and Astrid was frozen and quite startled herself.

"NO! NO! Leave me alone! PLEASE!" The strangers just laughed hoarsely at her and spun around her. "Leave me ALONE!"

Then, they stopped and took off their masks, revealing the cheeky expressions of mischief-makers Jack and Anna Dale. This was not the first time these eighth graders pranked Hiccup. In fact, they were notorious for picking on her, which surprised many students because they were the younger siblings of the prestigious junior valedictorian Elsa Dale at Berk High School.

"Hilarious!" Anna chortled and lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder. "You should've seen the look on your face… HA!"

"Priceless!" Jack beamed, fighting the urge to laugh girlishly like his younger twin sister was. "So, Hiccup, I was thinking…." Anna nodded at him, encouraging him to ask.

Astrid stepped in before he could try and stole their victim, who buried her face in Astrid's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Astrid motherly returned the hug and glared at the twins. "Hey, inbred twerps! Why don't you back off and save your tricks for Halloween?"

Anna frowned at Astrid, frustrated that her brother couldn't say what he wanted to say. "We were just having a little fun! C'mon, girls! Live a little!"

"That's what you always say," Hiccup whimpered, releasing Astrid so the twins could see the hatred burning in her reddened eyes. "Why is it always me? Why?" Jack started to say something, but she interrupted him. "You know what, Jack? Don't bother! I know Anna is only making me look like an idiot just because I went out with Kristoff in fifth grade." Anna hung her head in shame because that was close to the truth. "And Jack, you're just a bully! You'll never change unless you grow up and get a life!"

She picked up a rotting pumpkin and threw it at his face, which he dodged sadly. "Happy Halloween!" And with that, Hiccup ran home, sobbing all the way.

Astrid was still glaring at them even as Hiccup left. "I have no words for you two, except I hope you realize how immature and plain mean you jerks are." Astrid's glare softened as she dashed after Hiccup and called out for her.

As they watched the two girls leave, the Dale twins exchanged defeated looks. Anna tried to smile at Jack but failed miserably, but he nodded and murmured, "Thanks for helping, Anna. I knew it couldn't work out."

Jack really, really wanted his first date to be with Hiccup, freckle-faced, cute Hiccup. And to make it even better, he'd ask her out on a Halloween date. He was going to be an elf, while Anna was going to be Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. However, Jack wasn't the best at showing his feelings for the timid bookworm, so he took Anna's advice and played tricks on her. They were harmless tricks, after all, and he knew Anna wouldn't hurt Hiccup even though she was jealous.

Now, his dream deflated. He heard Hiccup was going to be Zelda from _The Legend of Zelda _and wanted to stand by as her Link, but now he couldn't. Now, he definitely screwed up.

**This is just an idea I haven't decided on continuing or not. Please review!**


	6. One last letter

One last letter

**Jack Frost sends Hiccup one last letter. **

Hiccup,

I still haven't figured you out how you can see me. You're special, of course, but this is just too surreal. Not every eccentric person can see me. Even if they could, most would flee and not befriend me like you do. You're just different, extremely different.

There's no way around this fate, I guess. Look, I'm leaving. No, it's not because our quarreling or any accusations any of us made. I just don't want to kill you or simply turn you into something you're not; I can't be with you, a mortal.

Sure, being a guardian isn't a blood-sucking job or all that ghastly, but it's not for you. Heck, it's barely endurable to me! It's not a job for everyone, and I refuse to let you do it. You are strong and stubborn, whether you like it or not, but I'm too selfish to see you, my best friend, get hurt.

Also, don't bother chasing after me. (Yes, I know you well enough, schemer.) It's a matter of time before Sandy will come for you and erase all your memories of me. (I had to warn you because you and Sandy would both freak out girlishly if he just dropped by your house.) And, if you are my friend and love me, you'll stay alive, propose to Astrid one day, and be the Viking you were always destined to be.

I'll love you until I happen to disappear forever. Who knows, Hic? Maybe we'll see each other again! I'll wait here for you if you promise you'll try to be there for me.

Just call for the wind, and I'll help you. Please try to remember me. Again, I love you. Enjoy life. Embrace daylight. Stay alive and smiling.

Have fun,

Jack Frost


	7. Reading for a change

Reading for a change

**I do not own William Shakespeare's **_**Othello or **_**John Knowles's **_**A Separate Peace. **_**Also, I do not mean to offend any readers or writers on this site. Thank you. **

There were two things Jackson Overland detested very much on his miserable planet: his twin sister Elsa's nagging and work, real work. Now, those two disasters morphed into one gigantic mess; Elsa was insisting that Jack take his recent book report seriously or there would be, as she put it, "dire consequences."

"Mr. Black already has you on a pedestal as his worst student ever!" She groaned as her twin brushed past her and gobbled down the last cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Jack, please, for my sake! Don't you see that this is the perfect opportunity? It's Saturday, Mom and Dad are out on a date, I need to finish my report as well, and you can work on yours that's due tomorrow!"

Else being in his ninth grade English class didn't help Jack's situation. "Why can't you help me? C'mon, sis!" He stuffed the last roll in his mouth as he complained, "All you need to do is type the report and print it!"

"And email it to Mr. Black _and_ turn it in first thing in the morning!"

"Ooh! So scary!" Jack cried sarcastically and teasingly shoved Elsa with a light smirk. "The gushing teacher's pet of the year can't get over her fear of the bogeyman!" He managed to get a chuckle out of his solemn sister, who often just rolled her eyes at his shenanigans.

"Whatever." She wore a serious frown again and paced around the kitchen counter. "Yes, I'm almost finished. However, you need to take responsibility for your own project. This project is a major grade! Plus, I've saved your butt countless times, and we're in high school if you haven't noticed. Break the habit!"

"Name five times you've 'saved my butt', sis."

"First grade: You couldn't draw a moose. I gave you a sketch of my own that you copied. Third grade: You couldn't remember your multiplication tables. I gave you a method and a cheat sheet. Fourth grade –"

"Alright! Fine!" _How do women remember this stuff? _Jack grumpily poured a glass of milk for himself and gulped it down. "I'll go to the freakin' library!" But as he started to get ready to go, his sister's voice followed him and continued to badger him.

"Wear a coat!" "Remember, it's two block from here. Call me if you get lost." "When you come back, I need to remind you to stop texting my friends with my phone. Seriously, Astrid thinks I'm flirting with her, you jerk!"

"Whew…" Once Jack slammed the front door of the Bedlam, aka his home, he was allowed to breath freely and stroll away from his paranoid twin. "She's just like Ma… obsessed." The preteen chuckled to himself until he realized he forgot to wear a coat, even though Elsa told him to wear one earlier.

Luckily, Jack liked the coldness and quickly found relief in his quiet walk alone. Once he reached the library and entered it, Jack drifted over to the "Fiction" section. But on his way there, a shorter person bumped into him.

"Sorry," the brunette squeaked in such a feminine and mousy way that Jack assumed the person was a she. Instinctively, Jack smiled widely at the frizzy mop of brown hair, since the stranger was blushing and looking down.

"It's fine. Could you help me find the book _Othello_?"

"S – sure…"

Jack continued to smile as the stranger stuttered. _Cute… _But when the stranger lifted his face, Jack had to snicker, causing a librarian and several readers to shush him in unison.

"Dude, you sounded like a hot chick just now."

The smaller boy scowled, looking mildly offended. "Excuse me? Is that how you speak to someone who just offered to help you?"

_I'll play along, _Jack thought slyly as he shrugged, feigning innocence. "Depends… So what are you here for, nerd?" Jack snickered again as the boy huffed indignantly.

"I go to your school, Jack. I'm in Mr. North's English class though, and we're reading this." He showed Jack his copy of _A Separate Peace._

"So, you're not my stalker?"

"No!"

"Oh yeah…" Jack grinned good-naturedly at the boy. "You're that new kid. I only see you in the halls."

"I figured." For the first time since they met, the other boy grinned at Jack. But as the blush on his cheeks darkened, he began to hiccup loudly and receive glares and shushes from everyone in the library besides Jack.

"Then it's Hiccup," Jack declared, shaking Hiccup's hand and grinning madly as his new friend wore a puppy dog pout.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your nickname." Before Hiccup could protest, Jack roamed farther until he began to browse through random books. "Isn't that book, uh, about two guys who secretly like each other?"

"What? No!" It's about two boys and their experiences at their prep school during World War II."

"But I saw both versions of the movie," Jack argued. He was now facing Hiccup. "There was definitely something going on between those two, Hic!"

"Hic?!"

"SHHHH!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen." The librarian, an elderly lady with crooked glasses on walked up to them. "If you two don't quit distracting everyone else here with your bickering, then I'll have to ask you to leave."

After they nodded, she left. But, Jack wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Remember the scene where Gene –"

"It's like saying Othello and Iago have a secret relationship or something," Hiccup hissed. "It's overthinking their relationship and completely outrageous!" But when he saw those icy blue eyes gleam deviously, Hiccup shook his head in utter denial. "You don't think… No… You haven't even read the book!"

"And you have?"

"I know about it more than you do! Othello is married to Desdemona, while Iago is married to Emilia, and -"

"Don't get your socks heated," Jack joked, putting his hands up as if to surrender. "I'm just saying that back then, they would've been considered sane for hiding their sexuality by marrying chicks. Just help me find the book, and I'm outta your hair."

Hiccup sighed but led Jack to the right book. But once Jack got the book he wanted, he lingered in the library for a bit and peaked over Hiccup's shoulder; he was reading something interesting.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to read this without an audience."

"Man… One minute you're shy and blushing, the next minute you're cold." He snatched the novel out of Hiccup's hands and stared to skim through it. "I like that about you, Hic. You're unpredictable."

"Jack," Hiccup spoke as courteously as he could. "May I please have my book back?"

"Sure." He tossed the book back to the brunette, made a "call me" gesture, and skipped out of the building.

Once Jack left Hiccup, formally known as Henry Haddock, alone, the boy frowned and took his cellphone out of his front coat pocket. "I better text Dad so he won't be worried…"

When he finished texting, Hiccup resumed to his novel. But on the page he read last, a yellow sticky note scribbled in black ink was pasted on it. It read:

_I'm not as stupid as I look, Henry. I know you because Mr. Black brags about you all the time. Anyway, don't forget to call me. _

A number was written at the bottom of the note. "Stupid boy…" Hiccup growled, fighting back another blush. "I don't even know him!"

_Does it matter? _A voice in his mind asked. _Othello probably didn't know Desdemona for very long… _

"Shut up!"

"SHHH!"

Hiccup was escorted out of the library shortly after he repeatedly banged his head on the novel in his hands.


	8. Immortality

Immortality

**I own nothing mentioned here. **

Elsa lit up several candles in the pitch-dark room and took deep breaths. "Friends, I brought each of you here for your advice and trust."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at started at the glowing candelabras. "Elsa, for the last time: that dress at your sister's last birthday party did not make you look fat!"

"It actually made her look anorexic," Jack muttered, earning a hit in the head from Rapunzel.

"Shut up, Jack! How may we help you, Elsa?"

The eerie shadows of the room couldn't conceal the queen of snow and ice. Her pale and glistening skin put even the guardian of winter's complexion to shame and glowed even during the darkest of nights. Her friends watched her in awe. "Anna and Kristoff don't know this, not even my…. boyfriend, Hans, knows this. I was going to tell you all this later, but I have to tell you now."

Merida nodded earnestly. "We're all ears, Elsa."

She had to take another breath and closed her sapphire blue eyes before proclaiming, "I'm a vampire."

Everyone else just blinked rapidly at her until Hiccup asked, "You mean like Dracula?"

"Or…" Jack laughed a little. "Like Edward Cullen from _Twilight_?"

Elsa snarled, almost revealing her sharp teeth. "Edward is a disgrace to all real vampires, and no, Dracula didn't have the mutations many of us modern vampires have today, such as the ability to walk in sunlight."

Rapunzel stared at Elsa warily. "Are you feeling okay, or do I have to tell you not to joke around like this?"

"Hold on. I'm going to get someone." Merida rushed to the door but found it to be caked in layers and layers of ice.

"I'm not insane!" Elsa shouted. "Look!" She opened her mouth and showed them her incisors. Hiccup shivered and stood up from his seat, trembling.

"F – Fa – FANGS!"

"Oh no…" Elsa clutched her head and breathed heavily. "I've reached my low point. My blood level is low." Her voice sounded hoarse, submerged by her thirst for blood.

Jack took a step forward. "What's that mean?" Elsa wouldn't allow him to step any closer to her and created a barrier of jagged icicles between herself and her friends.

"Stay back! I start to have these awful cravings for…human blood… if I haven't fed on an animal's blood for a long time. Get away! Now!"

Jack effortlessly broke the obstruction with a wave of his staff and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Rapunzel hopped out of her seat and joined her two other friends, Hiccup and Merida, who were desperately trying to thaw the frozen door. "Jack!" She watched the irises in Elsa's eyes turn blood red. "She's not kidding, okay? You should listen to her!"

Jack turned to his cowering and cautious friends with a smirk. "You're not really buying this, are you?" He returned his attention to Elsa. "Okay, Elsa. You're not biting your way out of this. What's the real problem here? Your addiction to chocolate? Hans? Hiccup?"

"Hey!"

Elsa felt herself drooling as Jack approached her and took her gently by the arm. "Jack…. Please stay away…"

"Elsa – AH!" She sunk her fangs into his neck, weeping.


	9. Potential Guardians

Potential guardians

**This is based on an episode of **_**Everybody Loves Raymond, **_**which I do not own. **

Modern AU

"You two obviously brought us here for a reason." Jack observed the snacks on the coffee table that were bizarrely his favorites: pickles, red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese icing, and crushed ice.

His husband, Henry, jabbed Jack in the ribs with his elbow, still eyeing the peanut butter cookies that were placed on the table, too. "Don't be impolite, Jack!" Jack supposed Henry expected an assortment of insults. Instead, the other couple in front of them sat placidly and was unfazed by Jack's comment.

"You couldn't be more perceptive," Anna cooed proudly. "Oh, how my older brother grew! Speaking of siblings, how's Elsa? Have you heard from her?"

Elsa Dale was Jack's twin sister, therefore Anna's older sister. Remaining single but content, she continued to pursue nursing by studying interminably for her major and taking her classes online.

"Not since last week," Jack answered nonchalantly. "I mean… She has been traveling from Chicago to Atlanta for some strange, unknown reason."

"I think it has to do with a guy!" Anna nudged her husband, Kristoff, in the belly. "Don't you think so, honeybun?"

"You always think it has to do with a guy."

"Do not!"

Kristoff snatched and munched on a cupcake before Anna could open her mouth again. "Mm…Do too…"

"Well, we might as well cut to the chase." She gave her brother-in-law a sweet smile, not looking at Jack's suspicious expression. "Hiccup…" 'Hiccup' was the Dale family's term of endearment for hiccupping Henry. "You two have been married for how long?"

"A little over a year."

"Mm…" She gave Kristoff a dirty look and mouthed 'told you so'. "Thank goodness New Hampshire legalized gay marriage. So…" She nudged Kristoff again, who stiffened "Do you have something to ask them sweetheart?"

"Right…" He winked charmingly at Anna and asked Jack and Henry, "How's your cast?" He smirked as Anna's jaw dropped.

"Er…" Henry looked at Anna then at Kristoff. "Toothless couldn't be better –"

"Except he always threatens to eat my shoes," Jack snapped and caressed Henry's hand.

"Jack, he just needs to warm up to you –"

"Give him a shock collar!"

"No!"

"I'll let you pick out one!" Jack exclaimed, making Anna lose control of her temper.

"DO YOU TWO WANT TO BE THE GUARDIANGS OF OUR SON IF WE DIE?!"

Everyone in the living room then sipped on his or her tea in silence. Not a word was uttered until Kristoff perked up.

"What do you guys say? Christopher is easy to handle, I assure you. I mean, he's only three right now, but – "

"We're touched," Hiccup told Anna and Kristoff, especially Anna, who looked just about ready to faint. "But, weren't you two considering Anna's cousin Zelda and her husband…"

"Eugene?" Hiccup nodded. "We did. But first of all, Eugene is a salesman and travels constantly. Second, they have a daughter of their own, Angelica." Anna smiled at the memory of the little toddler.

"And you don't think Hic and I never considered adopting a child of our own," Jack blurted out in disbelief.

"Well…" The other couple exchanged nervous looks as Kristoff responded. "You two don't seem like the parenting type, no offense."

"Then why leave us with Christopher?" Hiccup wondered aloud, picking up and nibbling on a cookie.

"Because there are two of you," Anna replied, looking down at her feet. "Jack, you understand, don't you? Elsa's still in school, and we don't have many other relatives."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered sincerely, "But we can't."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Krtistoff?"

"No, Anna!" He sent a glare in her direction and leaned forward. "So, will you take our son when we die or not? No one else is around…"

Another silence ensued until Hiccup mumbled, "If we get to keep Toothless then I guess it can be arranged."

"Hic!"

"Jack!" Hiccup mimicked Jack's cry. Sooner or later, Jack agreed with Hiccup. After all, he did imply that they might adopt a child of their own someday. Until then, they were just potential guardians.


End file.
